This invention relates generally to refrigeration systems, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for preventing condensation from developing along the sealed edge of a refrigerator or freezer door.
It is well known that refrigerator and freezer cabinets are constructed in such a manner that the outer surfaces of the compartment along the marginal sealed edges of the doors are cooled to a temperature below the dew point of the surrounding air. This causes the moisture in the air to condense along the exterior edge of the door or along the housing of the refrigerator or freezer immediately adjacent the sealed edge of the door.
Heretofore, means for heating the peripheral edge around the door opening of a freezer housing have been provided so that a relatively low dew point is obtained to prevent condensation from occurring around the door opening. Such prior art structures incorporate either electric heating elements or tubing which forms part of the refrigeration cycle.
In the case of an electric heating element, the cost and energy consumption of such refrigerators or freezers is high. Furthermore, should the electric heating element become inoperative, it is often impossible or impractical to repair the same because of the general construction of the refrigerator or freezer. In many instances, some manufacturers provide two such electrical heating elements embedded into the housing near the periphery of the door opening. Therefore, should one of the heating elements become defective, an external connection can be made to the other heating element to again provide means for preventing condensation from occurring.
When a part of the refrigerating cycle, such as the condensor tubing, is embedded in the periphery of the refrigerator or freezer opening, a substantial savings in cost and electrical power used to operate the unit is realized. However, should a break occur in the embedded tubing, the entire refrigerating system must be completely dismantled or discarded. In either event, the cost to the user is substantial.